


A Life Changing Fight

by meumix lejayjay (Husktop)



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Arthur's a dark ages nerd who holds events that involve fighting, Human AU, I have a need for speedy updates, Im not good with elongating chapters, M/M, Sorry about short chapters, placeholder title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husktop/pseuds/meumix%20lejayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been such a simple idea. A fight with an 18-year-old at one of his events- no big deal. But it was a big deal. Who know what happened in one little fight, would change his life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With a flick of his wrist, Arthur had the armor-clad man in front of him disarmed, the other's sword clattering to the ground. Another flick and his sword was at his neck, claiming his victory.

"Did you really think you could defeat me, Antonio? Especially after last weeks defeat?" He questioned, head cocked to the side and a smirk on his face.

"Accept your defeat graciously, 'Toni."

The other man- Antonio- was tense until Arthur moved his sword, holding it at his side.

"You're good at this, Arthur." Antonio complimented, a smile placed on his face, before he turned and moved through the crowd, his Italian friend chasing after him.

"Anyone else care to have a battle?" The Brit asked, gazing around at the crowd.

His gaze caught on a cowlick- that weird hairstyle kids and teenagers seem to be wearing nowadays.

Along with the bobbing cowlick, he caught sight of unbelievably bright armor.

A few moments of assumed shoving- he heard some "hey!"s and "watch where you're going!"s- a blond boy clad in bright red-white-and-blue armor burst forward, his bright blue eyes shinning with excitement.

"Dude! Battle me!" He yelled, grinning.

Arthur groaned internally- you didn't just say "dude" at an event like this- but externally, his only reaction was his small smirk growing.

The guy couldn't be more than eighteen, a defeat that would be much too easy.

"Alright." He agreed with a nod, backing to the other side of the ring-like clearing.

The boy leaped a bit farther in with a whoop, brimming with obvious excitement as her- rather clumsily- drew his sword.

"Oh yeah! Don't go easy on me, okay dude?"

Don't go easy? Well, if he wanted it that way, then it most certainly would not be a problem.

"Okay." He agreed, licking his lips- they where rather dry.

And with that word- that single word of agreement- the fight with the man that would change his world, began.


	2. Chapter 2

They began by circling- a rather cliche start, in Arthur's mind, but he could work with it- staring each other down. Arthur held up his sword with one hand, while the other used two. The crowd watched on, tense with anticipation, as the two circled with drawn swords.

The teenager was the first to attack, which caught Arthur slightly by surprise. It only hindered him for a second, however, and within ten seconds he had turned and gotten a strike in on the others legs, causing him to stumble with a cry of shock or maybe even pain. Forcing back a smirk, Arthur whirled and gave him a whack on the helmet- surely disorientating him. Another hit- to the back of the knees- had him on the ground, and Arthur rested his foot on his chest. He surely had him defeated, now. But he didn't let his guard down- he wouldn't until the teen admitted defeat.

"It was foolish of you to challenge me, boy." He told the younger, allowing a smirk to find it's way to his face yet again.

"Do you admit defeat?"

The teen let out a short, loud "HA!".

"Alfred F. Jones doesn't get defeated." He stated, his hand moving in a blur of speed to grab Arthur's ankle.

He yanked, pulling the foot off of him harshly enough to cause him to fall down.

A- rather undignified- scream of shock, the whooshing of air, the clattering of his sword- which cut off abruptly-, the clang-thudding of his of metal, and the surprised noises of the crowd. That was all Arthur processed, before he found himself pinned under bright armor with bright blue eyes shinning with exhilaration from the shadows of the helmet, his own engraved sword pointed at him.

"He does the defeating." Alfred stated smugly.

There was silence for a few heartbeats, each of the fighters waiting for the other to say something. It was Alfred who broke the silence.

"Do you admit defeat?"

Arthur glared up at the younger man, green eyes hardened with annoyance and anger.

He would refuse to admit defeat if he could, but there was no way for him to get Alfred off of him, and he was most definitely the type who would stay in this position until the event holder said he won.

He sighed- a defeated sigh mixed with an angry huff- before speaking quietly- loud enough for only Alfred to hear him.

"I admit defeat."

Alfred placed the sword on the ground before standing up to take off his blindingly bright blue helmet with the little white stars, revealing his grinning face fully.

"I beat Sir Kirkland!" He boasted loudly, fist pumping.

Arthur stood with a huff.

"Yes, yes, good for you. The event is over, come back next week." He stated.

A chorus of groaning came from the crowd, but they left obediently, with some help from Arthur's shooing.

With a sigh of relief, and a newly bruised ego, the British man closed his backyard gate and went to pick up his sword.

Only, this wasn't his sword. The intricate designs, the golden handle with his families crest on it- none of it was there! This was just some dumb, plain, silver colored sword!

Well, it wasn't plain. Engraved upon the sword was;

PROPERTY OF ALFRED F JONES

IF FOUND PLZ CALL 9547287467

 

Alfred- that was the name of the teen he had just fought.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, glaring at the sword.

Quick as he could in his armor, Arthur sped to his backyard's fence door, opening it in time to see a cowlick disappear a red-white-and-blue car.

"Wait! Alfred, you git, I think you have my sword!"

But Alfred didn't hear him, and instead sped off in that stupid car painted like the American flag.

No no no NO!

Fuck!

There goes his family heirloom...

"Damnit!" Arthur groaned, smacking his head against the wall.

This was most definitely not an "oh well" type of moment, but with the others' number he could call for it tomorrow, at a minimum.

Maybe he should bake a bit- as a stress release.


End file.
